A Fairies Love
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: Tabla de 30 besos del Livejournal, basados en Natsu y en Lisanna
1. Nuestra Distancia y esa persona

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Natsu/Lisanna  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 30 Besos  
><strong>Tema:<strong> 04# _Nuestra Distancia y esa persona_  
><strong>Título:<strong> Missing You  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Lisanna no debería quejarse por estar en Edoras, pero no puede evitar extrañar a su verdadero gremio  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoilers de la saga de Edoras  
><strong>Notas:<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisanna no debería quejarte por estar en Edoras, no es tan malo, no es su gremio, pero aún así…exacto, justamente es eso lo que le incomoda.<p>

Ese no era su Fairy Tail y no tenía nada en contra de los miembros del gremio de Edoras, pero la verdad, quisiera estar en su casa, extraña a… ¿a quién no extraña? Hasta escucha sus voces

Mirajane de Edoras está bien, pero extraña la dura pero a la vez dulce de su hermana de Earthland, aquella que la crío y la vio totalmente rota la última vez, incluso se atrevería a decir que extraña las peleas de Mira-Nee con Erza.

"_¡Lisanna! ¡Elfman! ¡Hora de la misión!"_

Gray de Edoras está bien, pero extraña al niño semidesnudo que siempre le saludaba con una sonrisa y se sonrojaba cuando alguien le decía "¡Gray, tu ropa!"

"_¿Qué le vez al mocoso de fuego, Lisanna?"_

Elfman de Edoras está bien, pero extraña al hermano mayor que antes lloraba por pajaritos y luego se convirtió en un hombre, se pregunta si está bien.

"_¡Lisanna! ¡Apúrate que iremos a apoyar a nuestra hermana!"_

Erza Knightwalker le asusta igual que Erza de Earthland, pero al menos sabe que Erza tiene buen corazón y nunca le perseguiría.

"_Tsk, Lisanna, tú y Elfman son los normales de tu familia, a diferencia de Mira"_

Aunque hay muchísimos Exceeds, ninguno en la vida va a poder sustituir a Happy…

"_¡Lisanna! ¿Me trajiste un regalo?"_

Y Natsu…

Oh, como podría olvidar a su queridísimo Natsu.

No es que odie a Natsu Dragion, aquel tímido niño que se ocultaba detrás de ella huyendo de Lucy, pero él no es Natsu.

No es _su_ Natsu.

Es muy lindo, si, es una monada, de hecho le parece tierno como llora y como cambia bipolarmente cuando se sube a un carro, extraña molestar a su Natsu y decirle "Ingenuo" y que él se moleste, extraña fugarse de casa e irse con Natsu a las misiones y que la gente le diga que es su novio, extraña que Mirajane le regañe con estar con el "Grupo de Erza" mientras Natsu le grita que él no es parte de ningún grupo de Erza.

Extraña aquel beso que se dio con Natsu por accidente cuando ambos tenían 14 años, ella aún sentía los labios de Natsu sobre los suyos.

― _¡Lisanna, espera! ―_

― _¡Eres muy lento, Natsu! ―_

_Estaba riendo, Natsu no tanto, más bien puchereaba con Happy detrás de él, por cosas del destino justo cuando el Salamander agarra a su amiga y ella se voltea, Natsu tropieza y acaba arriba de ella dando un beso por accidente._

_Se separaron lentamente, o mejor dicho, les separo Mirajane, quien miraba a Natsu con pinta asesina._

Dios, quisiera regresar a Earthland.

Gracias a todo, que un día, que menos se esperaba, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Natsu y a Happy de Earthland.


	2. Noticias

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Natsu/Lisanna + Mirajane  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 30 Besos  
><strong>Tema:<strong> 02# _Noticias_  
><strong>Título:<strong> Bad News  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Natsu no se puede creer lo que Mira le acaba de decir  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Pre-Edoras.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Natsu se ve tan lindo triste que...awww D:

* * *

><p>―Lisanna murió―<p>

El Gremio, por primera vez, guarda silencio, todos voltean a ver a Natsu, quien no se quiere creer lo que escucha, Happy intenta no llorar, pero falla, Mirajane tiene la mirada perdida y sus ojos llorosos se enfocan en Natsu, Elfman no mira a nadie porque cree que es el culpable.

Erza le intenta poner una mano en el hombro a Natsu, pero él corre hacia afuera del Gremio, Happy va detrás de él y el Salamander rara vez lloraba, mejor dicho, no lloraba desde que Igneel lo abandono, pero Lisanna era un caso aparte, no era que él supiera mucho de amor ni nada, pero el beso en la mejilla que Lisanna le dio antes de irse le quema.

Le quema ese beso porque sabe que no la volverá a ver.

"_Natsu, cuando seamos grandes ¿Puedo ser tu esposa?"_

Mirajane aparece detrás de él, imitando la acción de Erza, le toma el hombro toma aire y dice.

―A mí también me duele, Natsu, estas malas noticias son peores para mí que para ti―

Acariciando al Happy lloroso, Natsu responde.

―No puedo creerte, Mira―


	3. Superestrella

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Natsu/Lisanna  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 30 Besos  
><strong>Tema:<strong> 07# _Superestrella_  
><strong>Título:<strong> Fama  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>"Natsu, no sabía que eras tan famoso" Cuando escucho eso de Lisanna, no sabia en que sentido se referia  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Bestialidad del Natsu (?)  
><strong>Notas:<strong> 8DD

* * *

><p>Natsu veía la lista de trabajos viendo que nuevo trabajo haría después del incidente en la Isla Tenrou cuando sintió a Lisanna abrazarlo por detrás saludándolo.<p>

—Eh, Lisanna—Saludo como si nada

— ¿Sabes Natsu? No sabía que eras tan popular, acabo de volver de una misión y todos te conocen—

Natsu miro a Gray haciéndole señales de burla, conteniendo la risa, Lucy sencillamente tenía una nube encima al recordar los líos y Erza se dio por desentendida, lamentablemente Natsu no entendía al sentido de "Popular" de su amiga de la infancia.

— ¡Whoa! ¿En serio? —

Lisanna miro a su hermana que contenía una risita, lo mismo que ella hacía, besando en la mejilla al Dragón Slayer y dijo.

—Tonto, sales en los periódicos, eres como una superestrella…pero de una mala manera—

— ¿Por qué? —

Lisanna rio y le mostro un periódico que decía

"_Natsu Dragneel, de Fairy Tail, destruye un pueblo"_

Lo peor es que Natsu no veía nada de malo en eso.


	4. Carrera

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Natsu/Lisanna  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 30 Besos  
><strong>Tema:<strong> #9 _Carrera_  
><strong>Título:<strong> Carrera  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Lisanna observaba a Natsu mientras tomaba misiones como loco  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoilers~  
><strong>Notas:<strong> 8DD

* * *

><p>Lisanna veía sonriente a Natsu corriendo junto con Happy tomando misiones como loco, sabía de que se trataba, hacia siempre lo mismo desde que tenía edad suficiente para hacer el examen clase-S, Mirajane le ofreció un jugo a su hermana y le pregunto sonriente.<p>

— ¿Qué te parece Natsu? —

Lisanna volvió a ver a su hermana, confundida.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Mira-Nee? —

—A que si te parece que Natsu ha madurado—

Lisanna asintió mientras observaba que Elfman también estaba como un loco haciendo misiones.

—Sí, lo veo un poco más maduro—

En cierta manera, si, aparentemente Natsu se había hecho muy fuerte, Lucy ya le había contado sus 'aventuras' con una que otra mala cara, pero en el fondo sabia que le gustaba contarlos, Natsu entro rápidamente, besando a Lisanna mientras agarraba otra misión para irse corriendo.

— ¡BUENA SUERTE, NATSU! —

— ¡GRACIAS! —


	5. Invencible

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Natsu/Lisanna  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 30 Besos  
><strong>Tema:<strong> #16 _Invencible _  
><strong>Título:<strong> Invencible  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>No tenía que preocuparse por Natsu, él era un mago candidato a Clase-S, después de todo  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ninguna  
><strong>Notas:<strong> 8DD

* * *

><p>Un escudo de fuego la protegió ante el ataque del enemigo, Natsu apareció, tenía escamas y su expresión estaba llena de furia, sabía que era porque Tártaros había herido a muchos de sus compañeros y él no pensaba perdonarles.<p>

―N-Natsu…―

―Tranquila, yo me encargo―Dicho eso le beso la frente y le sonrió de medio lado, mientras le entregaba a Happy en los brazos, el cual estaba herido―Tu eres la mamá, debes cuidar al hijo.

Lisanna le miro dudosa, pero después le sonrió mientras Natsu se iba corriendo mientras maldecía a esos tipos del gremio oscuro, la hermana menor de Mirajane se levantó mientras cargaba a Happy, el cual débilmente le dijo.

―Natsu es invencible…―

―Lo sé, Happy ven, Wendy te curara―

Dicho eso fue hacia donde estaba su compañera, no necesitaba preocuparse por Natsu, él era muy fuerte, era un candidato a mago clase-S, después de todo.


	6. 10

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Natsu/Lisanna  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 30 Besos  
><strong>Tema:<strong> 10# _10#_  
><strong>Título:<strong> Ten Times  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>10 momentos inolvidables entre Lisanna y Natsu  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoilers~  
><strong>Notas:<strong> 8DD

* * *

><p><em>#1<em>

La primera vez que lo vio, fue cuando entró al gremio con Mirajane y Elfman, miraba tímida hacia todos lados, todos parecían tan amables…y aparentemente Mira-Nee volvía a tener su explosiva personalidad hacia una chica pelirroja.

Y justo en frente de ella, estaban dos niños, uno de cabello rojo y otro de cabello negro…que no cargaba ropa, peleando.

― ¡OJOS PUNTIAGUDOOOOOOOOOOS! ―

― ¡OJOS CAIDOOOOOOOOOOOS! ―

Se enfoco en el niño de cabello rojo y pensó que era un idiota totalmente indiferente a todo que no fuera pelear.

* * *

><p><em>#2<em>

La segunda vez que lo vio, andaba con una mirada solitaria, que no había visto el día que ella se unió al Gremio, ahora sabía que se llamaba Natsu y el otro con el que peleaba era Gray. Pensó en acercarse, pero no lo hizo porque no quería que Natsu le hiciera algo, algo le decía que era alguien muy agresivo y que no se acercara a él.

…aunque tenía a Mirajane como hermana, esa era una razón estúpida.

* * *

><p><em>#3<em>

La tercera vez que lo vio, fue en un día aparentemente normal en el gremio, Erza peleando con Mira-Nee y Natsu apareció con un huevo.

― ¡ENCONTRE UN HUEVO! ―

―Vaya, Natsu sirvió de algo ¿Nos lo comemos? ―Pregunto Gray

― ¡NO! ¡PUEDE SER EL HUEVO DE UN DRAGÓN! ―

Y volvió el ajetreo de las peleas de Mira y Erza, le parecía chistoso que Erza dijera que no pelearan cuando siempre peleaba con su hermana, miro a Natsu crujir sus nudillos, la verdad era demasiado bruto.

―Sabes, si sigues con esa actitud, nunca conseguirás una chica a la que le gustes―

― ¿Y a ti quien te pregunto, Lisanna? ―

―Oye Natsu ¿Te molesta si te ayudo a cuidar el huevo? ―

* * *

><p><em>4# <em>

―Somos como una familia―Le comento a Natsu mientras cuidaban el huevo.

― ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ―

―Pues es un papá una mamá y el hijo ¿No? ―

Natsu le miro y asintió, sonrojándote.

Lisanna sonrió igual de sonrojada, la verdad Natsu era muy lindo a veces.

* * *

><p><em>5#<em>

Habían pasado unos días desde que cuidaban al huevo (que según Natsu, era el hijo del Dragón que lo adopto) y se habían conseguido a un monstruo en la montaña, Lisanna sintió miedo pero en ese momento, Natsu se había tirado hacia el demonio para pelear.

― ¡Take Over: Animal S…!―

― ¡CUIDA EL HUEVO, LISANNA! ―

― ¡PERO…!―

―SOY EL PAPÁ, DEBO CUIDAR A LA MAMÁ Y AL HIJO―

Wow, la verdad es que Natsu en serio podría ser un excelente papá…

* * *

><p><em>#6<em>

―Wow, la verdad puedes ser bruto, pero también muy dulce y lindo―Natsu le miro interrogante―Cuando seamos grandes… ¿Puedo ser tu esposa?

Natsu tartamudeo sonrojado ¡Qué lindo!

― ¿Q-Qué significa eso? ―

―Es que parece que te gustan los niños y eres confiable…―

Natsu se coloro mas, era aún más lindo, contuvo una risita y le dijo.

― ¿Por qué te sonrojas? Era obvio que estaba bromando, Natsu―

La verdad, hablaba totalmente en serio.

* * *

><p><em>#7<em>

Cuando nació Happy todo fue un tremendo lío, Natsu creía que todos se lo habían robado cuando al final era que Elf-Niichan lo había cuidado por ellos. Cuando nació, todos habían dejado de pelear.

―Es como un gato azul de la felicidad…―

― ¿Felicidad? Entonces… ¡LO LLAMARÉ HAPPY! ―

― ¡Aye! ―

* * *

><p><em>#8<em>

Ocurrió lo menos esperado, las noticias corrían muy rápido en Fairy Tail, Lisanna, la más pequeña hermana de _"La Demonio"_ Mirajane, había besado a Natsu Dragneel, el Salamander.

― ¡Yo cuido a Happy, corre Natsu, corre! ―Dijo la adolescente con su gato en brazos ¡Había sido un accidente!

Pero lo importante era permitir a Natsu vivir, se estaba acercando Mira-Nee.

* * *

><p><em>#9<em>

― ¿UNA MISIÓN CLASE S? ¡YO QUIERO IR! ―

Algo le daba la seguridad de que Natsu si iba, algo malo se podría evitar, pero no quería desobedecer a Elf-Niichan.

―Harás una misión Clase-S antes de que te des cuenta, Natsu―

― ¿Cuándo será eso? ―

―No sé, pero cuando lo hagas, te apoyaré. Mientras tanto, debes hacer tu mayor esfuerzo para proteger a Fairy Tail ¿Entendido? ―

Natsu resopló molesto cuando la llamo su hermana, debía apurarse, pero no antes sin despedirse.

― ¡Natsu! ¡Me marcho! ―

Natsu la despidió sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>#10<em>

¿Estaba en Earthland? ¿Otra vez? ¿Esos eran Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Lucy y Wendy (en su v_erdadera _forma de ser)? Tenía a un shockeado Natsu en frente suyo, sonrió feliz y se le tiro encima uniendo sus labios con los del Dragón Slayer

― ¡NATSUUUUUUUUUUUU! ―

Por fin volvía a ver al _verdadero_ Natsu.


	7. Calcio Wada CD3 suplemento vitamínico

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Natsu/Lisanna + Erza y Mirajane  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 30 Besos  
><strong>Tema:<strong> #28 _Calcio Wada CD3_  
><strong>Título:<strong> Traición  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Eso era traicion, obligarle a tomar eso con nombre raro  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ninguna  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Situado en el FB xD

* * *

><p>― ¡Natsu, toma esto, no seas malcriado! ―Le dijo Erza mientras Natsu se quejaba, se había enfermado y ahora estornudaba como loco, Mirajane estaba con Lisanna intentando hacer que el pequeño Dragón Slayer se tomara la medicina.<p>

― ¡Qué lindo se ve! ―Dijo Mirajane mientras reía y agarraba de los brazos a Natsu, quien hacia pucheros e intentaba por zafarse.

― ¡Estoy bien! ¡Achu! ¡No tomaré esa cosa con nombre extraño!―

Lisanna se acerco lentamente a Natsu, besándolo en la mejilla, Natsu se sonrojo mientras tenía la boca abierta mientras la joven Titania le metía la medicina a la boca, el pequeño niño cayo rendido a la cama mientras Mirajane se reía.

―Lisanna…eso es traición…―

―Que exagerado, Natsu―


	8. ¿Ah Di ah

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Natsu/Lisanna  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 30 Besos  
><strong>Tema:<strong> #18 _¿Ah?"/"Di ah..._  
><strong>Título:<strong> Viaje  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Lisanna pensaba que seria una buena idea irse con Mira-Nee y las chicas de picnic  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ninguna  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Ninguna

* * *

><p>Sabía que irse con su hermana y las demás chicas de picnic era una buena idea, después de todo, no estaba mal irse a divertirse, claro, el problema radico cuando los hombres también querían hacer picnic.<p>

Se dedicaron a pelear y el supuesto día de 'relax' acabo siendo un total desastre, la menor del equipo Takeover, se sentó junto con Lucy y Wendy, era divertido escuchar sus historias junto con los problemáticos de Natsu y Gray.

—Y así acabamos en una misión clase S ¡Y luego Erza sugirió que destruyéramos la luna! —

Levi contuvo una risita al escuchar eso, Lisanna simplemente se recostó en el pasto mientras cerraba los ojos cuando Natsu la sacudió violentamente.

—Lisa ¡Di ah! —

—Ah…—

Al abrir la boca, Natsu le tenía una galleta en la boca, Lucy aprovecho la situación y empujo al Dragón Slayer hacia su nueva amiga acabando en un beso.

Jamás las galletas supieron tan dulces


	9. Cuna

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Natsu/Lisanna  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 30 Besos  
><strong>Tema:<strong> #22 _Cuna_  
><strong>Título:<strong> Cuna  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Lisanna no sabía que tramaba Natsu cuando le dijo que fuera con Happy a la casa...  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Chibis!  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Ninguna

* * *

><p>Lisanna no sabía qué era lo que tramaba Natsu ahora cuando le obligo a ir con Happy a la casa que ellos hicieron hace un par de meses, ahorita Happy estaba aprendiendo a volar –y a hablar, aunque fuera difícil de comprender porque un gato habla y vuela, pero daba igual-<p>

—Me pregunto qué tramará tu papá ¿No, Happy? —

— ¡Aye! —

Hasta ahora eso era todo lo que sabía decir, pero al menos debía saber algo ¿No? Y eso que la primera vez lo confundieron con un Dragón, cuando llegaron a la casa, Natsu le miro con una enorme sonrisa y señalo orgulloso un nido que había hecho.

— ¡Es la nueva cuna de Happy! —Aseguro sonriente, Lisanna dejo que Happy fuera a ver su nueva 'cuna', el exceed se limito a ronronear –por primera vez que ellos escuchaban- Lisanna agarró del brazo a Natsu y le besó la mejilla.

— ¡Eres un gran papá, Natsu! —

Natsu se rasco la mejilla y sonrió como un idiota.


	10. kHz

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Natsu/Lisanna  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 30 Besos  
><strong>Tema:<strong> #17 _Khz_  
><strong>Título:<strong> Aplausos  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Natsu realmente se merecia ese premio  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ninguna  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Post Grimoire Heart Saga

* * *

><p>—A causa de la valentía de todos ustedes después del incidente en la Isla Tenrou, he decidido promover a uno de ustedes a mago Clase S. ese es Natsu Dragneel—<p>

Los aplausos resuenan entre todos los miembros del gremio, Natsu sonríe como idiota, hasta Gray sonríe de medio lado al ver que ese idiota se lo merece, Cana está alejada de todos, distante, y Lisanna se le lanza encima a Natsu, el cual la abraza y la eleva.

— ¡Ahora volveré a ver a mi padre, Lisa! —

Y Natsu le besa, no con dulzura sino con algo de rudeza y Lisanna le corresponde con más fuerza aún mientras Happy les miraba con cara de _"Te gusta"_

Porque Natsu se había sacrificado mucho para conseguirse ese premio.


	11. Si pudieses ser mío o mía

**Autor:** **pau_chan**  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Fairy Tail  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Natsu/Lisanna, Lucy Ashley (Edo!Lucy)/Natsu Dragion (Edo!Natsu)  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 30 Besos  
><strong>Tema:<strong> #26 _Si pudieses ser mío/mía_  
><strong>Título:<strong> Si solo...  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>"Luce ¿A ti te gusta Natsu?"  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoilers de la saga de Edoras  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Ninguna

* * *

><p>―Lucy ¿A ti te gusta Natsu? ―Preguntó Lisanna a Lucy Ashley, la cual se limito a mirarle como si le hubiera insultado ¿Cómo le gustaría el llorón de Natsu? Al cual le estaba metiendo un coscorrón.<p>

― ¿Qué dices, Lisanna? Claro que no―

Lisanna se limito a asentir, si, era una tontería según Lucy, pero algo le apretó el corazón, _Natsu_.

¿Sería que Natsu le había reemplazado con alguien más? Digo, habían pasado dos años, seguro Natsu se había encontrado a otra, suspiro mientras le pedía a Edo!Mira-Nee un jugo de naranja.

Si tan solo el Natsu de verdad, fuera suyo como lo fue alguna vez cuando eran niños…Lisanna intento separar a Natsu y a Lucy mientras Natsu llorando se aferraba a su falda.

―G-Gracias, Lisanna―

― ¿A ti te gusta Natsu, Lucy? ―Le pregunto aquella vez a Lucy Heartfilia, ella le miro confundida y luego se rio, negando con la mano

―Que va, Natsu y yo solo somos amigos ¿Acaso en Edoras éramos algo más? ―Pregunto con un sonrojo enorme, Lisanna se limito a asentir, avergonzada, pero feliz de que Natsu estuviera libre, en cierta manera, luego apareció Happy con su _"Te gussssssssssssssta" _después el Salamander, feliz –por motivos que Lisanna no entendía- y le beso en los labios mientras continuaba corriendo.

―…Wow―Dijo Lucy mientras Lisanna se tocaba los labios, sonriendo, sonrisa que cambio a preocupación cuando vio a Elfman corriendo para matar a Natsu.

― ¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA! ―

― ¡ELF-NIICHAN! ―


	12. Extorsion  Asalto

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Natsu/Lisanna  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 30 Besos  
><strong>Tema:<strong> #21 _Extorcion/Asalto_  
><strong>Título:<strong> Entretenimiento  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Se podria todo muy divertido a partir de ahora  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong>  
>-Dark!Natsu<br>-Universo Alterno  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Participa en Mundo Caotico y en Reto diario

* * *

><p>Lisanna mira con miedo lo que hay su alrededor, solo hay oscuridad y un cabello rosado, unos ojos fríos mirándole con lujuria, lo peor es que Lisanna piensa que quizás ese chico sería lindo, el señor del fuego oscuro, Natsu, frunce el seño.<p>

Lo hizo para atraer a Mirajane y a Erza Scarlet, pero nada que aparecía ninguna, estaba bastante aburrido y su jefe le dijo que podía hacer con la rehén lo que quisiera, la agarra por ambos brazos y ella se opone mientras forcejea, le da un beso obligatorio y Lisanna sonrojada, le empuja para cortarlo de una vez.

Natsu gruñe, primera vez que una maga de nivel inferior osa tocarle. Pero sonríe de todas maneras

Todo iba a ser muy divertido hasta que la Demonio fuera a por su hermanita.


End file.
